


Thorough Bred Boy

by shanachie



Series: Mi Familia [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: M/M, isn’t that enough? Jack is his father’s son, it’s Dom and Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Jack O’Conner is almost all grown up and ready to step into his father’s footsteps… in some ways.





	Thorough Bred Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/gifts).



> So my dear friend, angelskuuipo, isn’t feeling the best. And then she had a birthday. So I wanted to write something short and sweet for her… it kinda exploded on me. And she’s had to wait a bit for it. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Special thanks to illfindmyway for her help with fixing the conversation between Brian and the surprise guests. And her title assistance.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Dom looked up as the two _men_ in his life entered the kitchen, laughing together. The older Jack got, the more he resembled a young Brian, but his eyes were still all Mia. “What’s so funny?” Dom asked as Jack headed for the fridge.

“Dad was telling me about the first time he went to Race Wars,” Jack explained, laughter still bubbling through his words.

Brian’s laughter died away, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. “It didn’t end as well as it started,” he admitted.

Dom leaned back in his chair. “It ended up okay.” He locked eyes with his lover. “That’s something we haven’t considered.”

“Jack’s car is finished,” Brian confirmed. “But I’d hate to see him lose it as soon as we got it running.”

“Nothing says he has to race for pinks,” Dom commented. “We can front him the money for a couple of races.”

“We could do that,” Brian agreed.

“Hey!” Jack protested. “One, I’m standing right here. Two, we’re going to Race Wars?!”

The two lovers continued to stare at each other, ignoring their son. “I don’t see a problem with it,” Dom said.

“Should we make it a group adventure?” Brian accepted the beer Jack handed him as the seventeen year old finally stopped digging in the fridge. He took a seat at the table after Dom pushed a chair out for him.

“It would make things interesting,” Dom agreed. “We can let them know when we’re at the shop tomorrow.”

Jack let out a yell in celebration. “We’re gonna go to Race Wars!”

Brian snorted, but before he could say anything, Dom said, “Remind you of anyone, O’Conner?”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about, Toretto,” Brian replied. “Who’s turn is it to cook dinner?”

“Not it!” Jack and Dom immediately protested.

“Hey, if you two want to risk whatever I pull out of the fridge tonight,” Brian replied.

“We haven’t died yet,” Dom reminded him.

 

 

 

 

 

Brian managed to organize everything in just the couple of days they had before Race Wars began. Dom assisted by cutting out some of the sass the group tended to give Brian.

Soon the entire group was caravanning towards the desert and the open space where Race Wars was held. In a shocking turn, Dom had decided not to drive himself and was riding with Brian. They brought up the end of the procession, following the rest of the familia as they zipped in and out of traffic.

“Jack did a good job on his car,” Dom commented, whiskey-colored eyes following the now neon green Mustang as the teenager followed Jesse. “Even if the color isn’t vintage.”

“He had a good teacher,” Brian replied. He used his right hand to shift gears and instead of returning it to the wheel, he rested it on Dom’s knee.

Dom moved his own hand to cover Brian’s for a moment, releasing it when the blonde needed to shift again. “The color is all you, Bri.”

“Blame the color on Jesse!”

The two were still teasing each other when the group roared up to the entrance to Race Wars; Brian moving up so they took the lead going in.

The gatekeeper leaned down, eyeing first Brian and then Dom. “Toretto. How many racers?”

“Just five this year,” Dom answered.

The man’s eyes roved over the cars, studying them. “If someone else wants to race other than your registered drivers, they gotta pay an extra fee,” he advised.

“You gettin’ civilized?” Brian asked.

The man shrugged. “Cuts down on the knifings. You racing, Toretto?”

“No, but my step-son is, it’s his first year.”

The guard’s eyes lit up. “We got a cherry!” he called.

“I don’t know if that’s going to end badly or not for him,” Brian commented as he handed over the wad of bills that would register their racers. He accepted the numbers and map in exchange, then pulled through.

Race Wars was a lot more organized than Brian remembered, but somethings hadn’t changed. All around him came the sounds of revving engines and thumping bass. Scantily clad men and women wandered between cars and trailers. He was glad Sam Hobbs was riding with Jack or he was sure they would have lost the teenager multiple times.

Dom breathed a sigh of relief when they reached their assigned spot. “Set up and then go look for food?” Dom suggested as they piled out of their cars.

Jack’s eyes gleamed with excitement. “Or for a race?”

Dom ruffled Jack’s hair as he passed the teen. “Plenty of people are going to want to race you, kid.”

Brian laughed at the putout expression on Jack’s face. “Your uncle Dom put a double bullseye on your back. You’ll get your race.”

The teen shrugged, unconcerned with Brian’s words. “But I can race tonight, right?”

“We’ll find something,” Dom promised.

 

 

 

 

 

The group was standing in line at one of the food trucks when someone ahead of them caught Jack’s eye. “Him,” the teen declared. “I want to race him.”

Dom and Brian both followed where their son was looking and immediately vetoed his choice. Their adamant refusal drew the attention of the rest of the familia.

“Who is Mini-Buster looking at?” Lettie asked, trying to see over the crowd.

Jack as pouting a bit now that the rest of the familia was involved. “Did Jack really find the only blue collar racer to ever win the DeLeon?” Jesse wanted to know.

“Our boy as a good eye,” Dom confirmed, “but maybe we can find someone a little less of a challenge for his first race.”

 

 

 

 

 

By the time they finished eating, all five racers had lined up at least two challenges each. Jack was the only one racing that evening, eager to get his first race done with.

Dom and Brian stood shoulder to shoulder as their boy pulled up to the starting line. He would run the last race this night, the last official race anyway, because there were always races at the War.

“We did good,” Brian commented, even as he kept his eyes glued on Jack’s car.

Dom was scanning the surrounding area, ever watchful. He turned his attention back to the race as the sound of revving engines ripped through the air. “He’s all yours if he loses.”

“He’s not…” Brian let out a yell as the two cars took off, adding his voice to the cacophony of yells and screams and cheers.

 

The blonde turned a triumphant look to Dom as the race finished. “Go congratulate him.”

“Aren’t you coming?”

Brian nodded towards where another blonde had been watching the race; his own smaller family around him. “I want to go say hello.”

Dom leaned in for a fast, bruising kiss. “Don’t start any fights without me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Besides I’m not the one who normally _starts_ the fights.”

Tobey nodded as Brian approached him. “Your boy’s good.”

Brian had to grin at the compliment. “He is. And his ego matches Dom’s. He wanted to race you.”

“If his daddy couldn’t beat me, what makes the boy think he can?” Tobey questioned, grinning at Brian.

“I beat you,” Brian protested, grinning back at him.

“You cheated!” Tobey complained.

“Hey!” Dom’s deep voice cut through the joking, rolling his eyes at the two grown men. “O’Conner, your kid wants you.”

Brian turned to see Jack surrounded by their familia; all of them grinning from ear to ear. He clasped hands with Tobey, nodding at the rest of the Mount Kisco group before heading back to his own family.

Jack was grinning from ear to ear when they reached him. “Did ya see that, Dad?”

A similar grin spread across Brian’s face as he hooked his son into a headlock. “I sure did. I’m proud of you, Jack.”

“We both are,” Dom added as he wrapped his two _men_ up in his strong arms. “We both are.”

 

 

_After note: I couldn’t leave Jesse dead. Worst decision ever. And the five racers are: Brian, Jack, Lettie, Roman, and Sam Hobbs (Hobbs’s daughter)._

 


End file.
